Lovely Sugar Ghost Romance
by EgoistGirl
Summary: Nina Lawler, es una joven de 17 años, que debido a la ausencia de sus padres, ha tenido que valerse por sí sola con un trabajo de medio tiempo. Pero todo cambió cuando inesperadamente hereda una antigua casa, que al parecer no estaba del toda deshabitada. Un chico lleva tiempo alojándose ahí, pero ese no era todo el problema, éste chico era especial ya que ¡No estaba vivo!.


Siete en punto de la mañana, el despertador daba ese horrible chirrido que avisaba la hora de despertarse. Nina como siempre, agarró ese molesto artefacto y lo tiró con rabia contra la pared. No le gustaba nada levantarse temprano, era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Tenía exactamente una hora para alistarse e ir a la escuela, asi que partió por ponerse el uniforme. Caminó hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara y los dientes, luego se cepilló su larga cabellera negra y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar.

Ya saliendo de casa divisó a su vecina, la señora Collingwood, acarreando unas pesadas bolsas que apenas podía sostener.

-¡Señora Collingwood!, ¿qué le he dicho de llevar objetos pesados?, usted no está en edad para hacer ese tipo de fuerza. - Gritó Nina, preocupada por la deteriorada salud de la anciana.

-Nina querida, tu eres la única preocupada siempre por mí. Enserio eres un ángel. -Dijo la Sra Collingwood dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-La ayudaré a llevar todo, usted lleve ésta que no está pesada. Dijo Nina señalándole la bolsa.

Y esa era una parte de la rutina que llevaba Nina todos los días, sentia mucho cariño y preocupación por la Sra Collingwood, ya que esta vivia sola y desamparada, además tenía bastante edad como para valerse por sí misma.

-Sra Collingwood, cuando vuelva del trabajo traeré la cena para que comamos juntas, así que por favor no vaya a salir sola de nuevo a la calle ¿entiende?.

-Está bien querida, te estaré esperando a las ocho y media como todos los días. ¡Ten cuidado al volver a casa por favor! -Dijo la Sra Collingwood con un tono maternal.

Al dejar a la Sra Collingwood en su casa, Nina retomó su camino a la escuela, donde debería estar hasta las cinco de la tarde para luego ir a su trabajo como ayudante de cocina. Era un trabajo estresante, pero no podía quejarse, ya que debía pagar el arriendo de su casa o simplemente vivir en la calle. Muchas veces se preguntaba a sí misma ¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué no otra persona?, culpaba de todo a su madre, pues en un acto de extrema codicia, se llevó todo, no le importó nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que fueran de la misma sangre. Extrañaba mucho a su padre, si tan solo no hubiera bebido ese día... si tan solo no se hubiera subido a ese auto... si tan solo no hubiera peleado con su madre, estaría junto a ella en este momento.

Ya eran las ocho en punto, el turno de Nina había terminado. Se dirigió a un minimarket cercano para comprar la cena de ella y la Sra Collingwood. Al terminar su compra, caminó a paso veloz para poder llegar a tiempo, debía admitirlo, le temía a la oscuridad y a estar sola, aunque trataba de acostumbrarse le era bastante difícil.

Al llegar a la casa de la Sra Collingwood, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior todo oscuro, caminó con sigilo mirando con dificultad hacia todas partes.

-¿Sra Collingwood?, ¡Donde está!?, ¿puede oírme? -Gritó Nina desesperándose cada vez más.

-¡AQUÍ! ¡EN LA COCINA, APRESÚRATE! -gritó una voz de hombre desconocida para Nina.

Ella corrió rápidamente hasta lo que era la cocina de la Sra Collingwood, al llegar quedó totalmente impactada. La Sra Collingwood yacía en los brazos de un muchacho que le sostenía la cabeza.

-Llevo esperando hace más de una hora, pero ya es tarde... dijo el muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Estúpido!, ¿por qué mierda no llamaste a una ambulancia?, ¿te has quedado ahí sentado esperando a que yo llegara? ¿¡ERES UN RETRASADO O QUÉ!? - dijo Nina exaltada y enfurecida contra el muchacho

Nina se aproximó al cuerpo de la Sra Collingwood para tomarle el pulso. Nada. Estaba muerta y a juzgar por lo helada que se encontraba, desde hace bastante rato. Nina comenzó a llorar, mientras el muchacho miraba al suelo en busca de consuelo.

-¿Emergencias?, Necesito una ambulancia urgente, mi vecina... falleció pero no sé el motivo... Solamente apresúrense. - dijo Nina cortando el teléfono de la casa de la Sra Collingwood.

Nina se volteó a donde estaba el muchacho, pero para su sorpresa, este no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde se habría metido?, algo raro pasaba que no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no hizo nada?. El teléfono funcionaba a la perfección, tal vez si hubiera llamado a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Al llegar la ambulancia y los policías, se armó un enorme ajetreo, Nina se sentía desconcertada, solo quería que todo terminara rápido.

Nina ya se encontraba en su cama, eran las 3 de la mañana. Solo hace un rato los policías la habían dejado ir, la muerte de la Sra Collingwood fue por un infarto al corazón, ya se veía venir, le había ocurrido antes y nunca se había querido tratar con los médicos. Lo más extraño de todo era el muchacho, Nina le había dicho a los policías respecto a el y nadie pudo dar con su paradero, ni siquiera los vecinos parecian conocerle.

Al día siguiente, Nina debía prepararse para la escuela, aunque esta vez sí que no tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía destrozada, sin ánimos de nada. Los pies le pesaban y sus ojeras no podían estar más marcadas. Camino a la escuela su celular comenzó a sonar, el número era desconocido, ¿quién sería?, normalmente nadie la llama, aunque sonara triste...

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días, ¿Hablo con la Srta Nina Lawler?

-Así es, ¿qué necesita?

-Estoy llamando de la Notaria, como usted ya sabrá sobre la muerte de la Señora Rut Collingwood, ella había dejado un testamento, en el figura usted como única heredera de su casa y la suma de algunos ahorros que guardaba. Al parecer ella no tenía familia es por eso que le dejó todo a usted.

-¿¡Q-QQUÉ!?, ¿¡Es una broma!? ¡no puede ser ciertoo!

-Por supuesto que no señorita, debo leerle el testamento en privado y concretar la herencia, ¿Qué día está disponible?

-N-NNo lo sé, mi semana es muy ocupada con la escuela y mi trabajo, ¿podría ser el... fin de semana?

-Claro, el sábado diríjase a la calle Salvin número 458, a las cuatro de la tarde. Es todo Srta, que tenga buen día.

-EEEEEH ¿HOLA? ¿HOLA?, dioooos esto está de locos, ¡enserio!

Heredar una casa, por un lado le dolía un montón, sentía que de algun modo se estaba aprovechando de la Sra Collingwood, pero ¿Esto era lo mejor?, se le aliviarian un montón las cosas sobre todo  
en lo económico...

Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de la Sra Collingwood, Nina había recibido todos los papeles que la hacían la dueña legítima de la casa, podía cambiarse cuando ella quisiera y todo lo que había dentro le pertenecía.  
Así que sin más remedio, comenzó a empacar todas sus pertenencias para mudarse de una vez por todas. No tenía muchas cosas, solo un poco de ropa y algunas fotos de ella junto a su padre.  
Con sus maletas listas, Nina tomó rumbo a lo que sería su nueva casa, no podía negar sentirse emocionada, después de todo al fin tenía algo que le pertenecía de verdad.  
Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta con delicadeza, estaba todo muy oscuro puesto que las ventanas estaban tapadas con unas gruesas cortinas.  
La casa en sí era bastante grande y bonita, decorada con ese estilo antiguo que tanto le gustaba a Nina, los sofás y adornos parecían sacados de una película en blanco y negro, la Sra Collingwood tenía buen gusto.  
Al recorrer la casa, Nina dió con la habitación de la Sra Collingwood, estaba todo ordenado así que decidió dejarla tal como estaba y no entrar a husmear. Junto a la habitación, se encontraban dos más, pero lo más extraño es que una estaba decorada como si un hombre hubiera vivido ahí, la pintura era azul, habían posters de bandas y autos, incluso ropa tirada por todos lados. Por lo que sabía, la Sra Collingwood era viuda y no tenía familia ¿por qué tendría esa habitación ahí?, Nina se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar al rededor preguntándose a sí misma quien sería el dueño de la alcoba.  
Pero algo interrumpió su meditación, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe pero nadie estaba detrás de ella, Nina se levantó bruscamente, asustada por el golpe.

-¿qq-quien está ahí?, ¡vamos, sal ya!... dijo Nina con una voz temblorosa  
Tras decir esto, Nina fue lentamente acercándose a la puerta y cogió un bate de baseball que se encontraba en el suelo, tomó posición de ataque y ya faltaba poco parar llegar a la puerta, su alma tendía de un hilo, tal vez era un ladrón o quién sabe. Al llegar dio un salto hasta la entrada, pero nadie estaba ahí. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, no podía explicárselo, el golpe fue muy fuerte como para que hubiera sido el viento, pero algo la volvió a asustar cuando de la nada una voz dentro de la habitación se dirigía a ella.

- Asi que al fin llegaste... He estado esperándote Nina- Dijo el mismo muchacho que estaba el día de la muerte de la Sra Collingwood.

Nina se volteó rápidamente y con asombro miraba la figura del chico.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
